


Just A Little Mistake

by Castiel_the_Asstiel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Bucky Barnes, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Cheating, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Physical Abuse, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Slut Shaming, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Triggers, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_the_Asstiel/pseuds/Castiel_the_Asstiel
Summary: lTony didn't mean what happened that night, he was drunk and most likely high. And he made a mistake. He didn't even remember anything after drinking some 'special punch' someone offered him, all he knows is he woke up in Bucky's bed with both of them nude. He knew he couldn't tell Steve, after the decided to go out the first thing told Tony was if he cheated they were through. So he kept quiet. But Bucky liked Tony to much to let go. And he won't let him go. WARNING: THIS IS A RAPE/NON-CON STORY!! THERE WILL ALSO BE VIOLENCE, BLOOD, SELF-HARM, AND MANY MORE TRIGGERING TOPICS. IF THIS UPSETS YOU DO NOT READ!! CHAPTERS CONTAINING THESE WILL BE MARKED!





	1. Chapter 1

After a fight with Steve, Tony left Avengers Tower to get away. He hated when they fought and it happened to often. To help sooth his rage, he went out to the party Bucky had told him about. Even though Bucky did kill his parents, he and Tony had become good friends AMD they often went to parties and whatnot together. Bucky had warned him this would be a more "hardcore" party but Tony sure he had been to worse. I mean, he's Tony Stark after all.  
At the party, alcohol was thrown about everywhere. You'd have a harder time trying to not find alcohol then trying to find it. It didn't take Tony long to find Bucky, who was only a little tipsy, and the began to do a few shots. Tony did waayyy more than Bucky but he was always one to do so. Afterwards a man with purple hair which had glitter in it came and offered them some "special punch" which Tony accepted but Bucky denied. Afterwards, Tony didn't remember anything.

But Bucky did. After his drink, Tony dragged Bucky and himself onto the dance floor and basically shoved his ass into Bucky's crotch. Bucky was hesitant at first but got into quickypky which led to them almost fucking right then and there. But Bucky did take Tony home to sleep with him. Not realizing how much Tony would hate him in the morning after.  
~~~~~~  
~in the morning ~  
Tony awoke to a warm body wrapped around him. At first it was comforting until he realized this body wasn't his boyfriend. Tony virtually threw himself out of the bed and Bucky's hold, shocking the sleeping brunette.  
"What the hell, Tony?" Bucky asked groggily. Meanwhile, Tony was basically having a painc(! At the disco) attack in the corner.  
"You okay, babe?" Bucky asked, now very awake.  
"Babe? Babe! I'm not your babe! I'm Steve's babe! What happened last night??" Tony asked with horror in his voice and Bucky's expression turned sad.  
"You...don't...remember? We slept together. You said...you said you loved me. And you were gonna leave Steve." Bucky explained, sounding absolutely heartbroken.  
"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god! I can't believe myself! I'm sorry Buck, but I don't love you. I love Steve. Please don't tell him." Tony begged, not even facing the soldier as he talked. He was to busy putting on his pants. But as soon as he had them pulled up to his waist, he's shoved violently against a wall. His armed held against it on either side.  
"You think I'm just going to accept that?" Bucky growled in Tony's ear. "You're mine now, Stark." He finished as he began to grind into Tony's ass. Tony let some noise out of his mouth before the tears began to spill.  
~Non-con warning~  
"B-Bucky, p-please st-stop!" Tony began to sob. As many crazy fans as Tony has, he's never even been close to being raped. The closest he had been to it, was having his ass grabbed a couple times. But this? This was totally different  
"But, baby, I'm just getting started~" Bucky whispered in Tony's ear and his sobs grew louder. But Bucky flipped Tony around and slapped him in the face. Hard.  
"Quiet down, you fucking slut." He whispered harshly. Tony did as he was told but he was still sobbing. A smirk was plastered on Bucky's face and his eyes were basically pure black. Grabbing his wrists, Bucky dragged Tony and threw him on the bed. Terror was obvious in Tony's eyes but Bucky couldn't care less.  
"You're so hot, baby. I love your body. I love you." He whispered almost sweetly as he ran his hand over Tony's bare chest. Tony wanted to make a remark, he wanted to argue, but he was to terrified. But what Tony had been feeling didn't compare to the pure horror he had when Bucky ripped off his pants and boxers, leaving the billionaire fully nude.  
"Mmm you look so yummy. I wanna taste you, but I'd rather you taste me." Bucky moaned. And somehow Tony's heart rate went even faster. He began to shake him head and Bucky smacked him again.  
"You don't get to tell me no, slut!" He said semi loudly. But not loud enough to attract attention. "You're going to blow me, whether or not you want to." Bucky growled and began to undo his jeans, eventually he got them and his boxers off, leaving both of them naked. Bucky was hard as a rock, Tony was not.  
"Here we go, babe." He says before scooting up from stadiling Tony's hips up to his face. So that now he could shove his cock into Tony's mouth. And he did. It disgusted Tony but Bucky didn't care and began to fuck Tony's mouth, moaning softly but also intensely.  
"Fuck, baby. Oh, yeah!" Bucky moaned, gripping Tony's hair tightly. It wasn't long until Bucky blew his load in Tony's mouth. After commandment by Bucky, he swallowed. He hated it, but he did it.  
"You did good, babe." Bucky said nicely before going back to straddling Tony's hips. Tony had a moment of calmness, thinking this was over but of course it was not. "But now I wanna be inside of you." And just like that, the calm was gone and the terror came back. Tears began falling again as Tony violently shook his head. Which warranted an incredibly hard slap from Bucky.  
"Stop saying no! I know you want it, you slut! Always thirsty for some cock!" He almost yelled, causing Tony to flinch. He started sonbing again and almost screamed when, without warning or preparation, Bucky thrusts dryly into him.  
Now I won't get into the details, but believe me when I say it wasn't pleasant for Tony. After it was over, Tony shakily dressed himself and began to leave when Bucky called his name.  
"Tony." He called emotionlessly. "Y-yes?" Tony asked fearfully as he turned around to look at the soldier who was still naked.  
"Not a word to Steve, or anyone else. Or I'll kill you and all you're friends. Got it?" Bucky asked hatefully.  
"Got it." Tony quietly replied.  
"Them get out." Bucky demanded.  
"Okay." The billionaire replied weakly.

A/N: that was painful to write. I hate myself right now :'( poor Tony


	2. Chapter 2

~The night before~  
Tony had always been someone who didn't shy away from partying and taking shots. So he of course didn't turn down Bucky's invite to a party , and also didn't say no when he offered him a drink he claimed to have gotten from a friend who called it "special punch". I mean, how could the genius have known that Bucky was lying and had drugged the drink to make Tony loopy and compliant? After drugging the inventor, bucky had taken him home where he convinced him to have sex with him. He knew Tony wouldn't be happy with him in the morning, bit Bucky didn't care. He wanted Tony. Steve wasn't going to stop him.  
~Present Time~  
So that's how Tony ended up hiding out in his lab collapsing with sobs every time he even thought about Bucky or even Steve. The lab was the only place in all of Avengers Tower that only he had access to if that's what he willed. Normally Steve would have access, but Tony had ordered JARVIS to only let him enter. When the AI tried to question his creator Tony told him to shit it and gave the same empty threat to rid of him should he not.   
"Sir, it has been over twenty hours since you last ate or drank, and that was merely a few granola bars. You need to eat or at least have some water." JARVIS said to the brunet causing him to tremble. Because what if he went and got food only to find Bucky waiting to repeat the events he had done not even that long ago? Tony could never risk that. Hell, if he even merely saw Steve he'd probably break down crying and Bucky had told him to keep quiet. Or he would kill. And something in the way he acted told Tony that he wasn't lying.   
"I'm fine, JARVIS. Don't worry." Tony replied, though he knew he was anything but fine. But nobody had to know that.  
"Sir, you must-"  
"I said I'm fine, JARVIS."  
"But sir-"  
"JARVIS! I. Am. Fine." Tony spat out. And after that JARVIS left him lone for a while. Then the intercom, which he had so that someone -typically Steve or Pepper- could talk to him when he was locked up in his lab, went off.  
"Tony? Could you let me in?" Steve's voice said. Something about his voice was off. But Tony merely shrugged it of and figured it was just the device's fault. With a sigh, Tony ordered JARVIS to let the soldier in.  
"Sir S-" the AI began to speak only to be told to shut up and ordered once more to let the soldier in. This time JARVIS complied and Tony waited for Steve to enter. Only he never did. Instead Tony was met by smirking brunet holding a voice recorder.   
"No..." Tony whispered. The tears began to fall quickly and his body shook in fear. Tony fell to the ground, scooting back into the corner. Bucky's smirk only grew as he came closer to Tony. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SICK BASTARD!" Tony screamed at Barnes.  
"Shhh, quiet baby. Relax. I ain't gonna fuck you today. At least not yet. But I wanna talk to you. Ever since earlier you've been holed up in here and it's making the others suspicious. So your going to leave here. Now." Bucky ordered harshly. But Tony began to violently shake his head at the soldier.  
"No, no, no. I'll- I'll start crying. Then they'll know!" Tony tried to reason. He didn't want to leave the comfort of his lab, away from harm.  
"No, you fucking won't. If you even look like you may cry I will fuck you completely unprepped. Bit maybe you don't believe I'll actually hurt you. Guess I just gotta prove I will." Bucky spits out and then grabs a long, sharp, skinny blade off of the counter and points it at Tony.  
"Please..." Tony whispers weakly.  
"Stand." Tony does, tears still harshly streaming down his face. Bucky lifts Tony's shirt up and presses the blade to Tony's skin. He then begins to cut all over the man's side, leaving the smaller man screaming in pain. After almost thirty five cuts, Bucky drop the blood covered blade to the ground and walks off.   
"Patch yourself up. I ain't losing my favourite toy." He says, about to open the door when Toby replies, "I won't go out there. I can't." His is but a whisper but Bucky understands clearly.  
"Oh? You won't. Fine." He replies, a smirk on his face waiting for Tony to ask further.  
"What? You- you don't mind?" Tony asked shocked. How is this possible.  
"Nah, we got the new guy coming. What's his name again? Peter? Yeah. He's cute. Definitely a virgin. I can fix that. How old is he? Sixteen, right? No, he's fifteen. He'll be easy to control."  
" NO!" Tony screams and, despite the excruciating pain in his side, jumps up. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THAT BOY!" The rage in Tony's eyes is very, very evident but Bucky's smirk hasn't left.   
"Then you'll do as I say or I'll make you watch as I fuck him. Do you understand?" Barnes spat at Tony. Unable to speak, he only nods. Then James throws some medical supplies at Tony and once more tells him to patch himself up. This time Stark does and goes outside the lab twenty minutes later.  
Being out of hi lab is different than before what Bucky did, as if now his senses are heightened and he's keenly aware of when someone is near and how near they are. Its been two hours now and he's only talked to Natasha and Bruce since leaving his lab. Not that that upsets him, he's actually quite happy about it. He knows when he sees Steve that's when his real facade goes up. Pretending he's 100% okay. But he doesn't know what to say when Steve wants to have sex because Tony always wants sex. Always. And Steve, he knows this. So when all of a sudden Tony becomes celibate he's going to have some questions.   
"Hey, there you are. I was worried about you. Why were you in your lab so long?" Steve asks. Well, speak of the devil. Putting on his fake smile, that he usually uses for media, want he turns around to look at his boyfriend.  
"Nothing, babe. Just a new project." He says, it hurts him to lie to his lover, especially when looking him in the eye.  
"Liar. I know that fake smile. What is it?" Steve asks very seriously. He acts brave but his eyes show horrible fear. Oh, pure, innocent Steve. Tony's smile falls away and HW averts his eyes.  
"Nothing. I- I don't want to talk about it." He replies shakily. The fear in Steve's eyes increases as he how's up to his lover who tries to walk away and grabs him by wrist and pulls him towards him.  
"Tony-" Is all Steve can say before Tony Snatch's his hand away and backs away from Steve with a true look of fear in his eyes. Tony is now standing in the corner of the room breathing heavily.  
"Oh my God, Tony what's wrong?!" Steve exclaims in fear for his love. Tony shakes his head violently and begins to cry. He knows Bucky will kill him if he tells on him. And then he'll hurt Peter. Little Peter. Who's just a kid. And he can't have that on him.  
"Tony I swear to God if you don't tell me I will have Wanda read your mind." Oh God. Tony had never thought of that. Time for a clever lie, it has to be close to the truth. Got it.  
"Its Howard. He used to abuse me. And having Bucky around reminds me of him. And its- it's like PTSD in a way I guess." Tony cleverly lies.  
"Ho- how did he abuse you. Like physically?" Steve asks hoping to God that he never seriously beat Tony. Or that he never raped him.  
"Yeah, he'd cut me and beat me. And he even- he raped me." And that wasn't even a 100% lie. Howard had beat his son, especially after finding out he liked men.  
"Oh my God, Tony. I'm so sorry. I can't believe it. How could someone do that?! Especially to their own child! I'm so pissed right now! I just, I know he didn't hurt me but he hurt you! That's even worse. I need to punch something. Do you want to go somewhere for a while? Away from Bucky? So you don't have to be reminded?" Steve almost yelled out. He couldn't believe someone had hurt such a wonderful man as Tony.  
"No its fine, Steve. I know you don't want to leave him. He's your best friend." Tony really did want to leave but then he couldn't guarantee Peter's safety. And if anything happened to him he could never forgive himself.   
"You sure? I'd do anything for you. I mean, yeah, I love Bucky. He's basically my brother. But you are my lover. And you mean more to me than anyone and anything else." Steve insisted, trying to convince Tony to take this break from James.  
"I'm sure, Stevie. Don't worry. You're so sweet. I love you" Tony said with a fake smile.   
"I love you, too. So wanna come to bed?" Steve asked, not trying to suggest anything, but Tony stiffened and his eyes grew large. Steve noticed as the genius's breathing became heavy and quickly began to explain.  
"Oh God, Tony no. I didn't mean like that. No! I meant want to go to sleep? Cuddle? Maybe a kiss or two on the cheek?" Steve said trying with little success to lighten the mood. But Tony did calm down and nod.   
"Yeah, cuddling. Sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys i wont be able to update for probably a long while as once again my tablet broke. So I'm using a phone right now that isn't mine to tell y'all this. I'm so sorry for the wait but I'll make up for it i promise. Later gays. Love ya ❤


	4. Progress Report

So I'm posting this on all my stories as a progress report. As of now I'm working on these stories:   
Mend My Wounds  
Just A Little Mistake  
A untitled new story  
And possibly some Scars but it's not a top priority.   
As for my other unfinished stories considered them discontinued for the time being. I will eventually get to them but for now I'll be focusing on my other stories. That's all for now. Expect a chapter of one or two of the above stories later today.


End file.
